The present invention relates to a ventilated laboratory rack system. More specifically, the invention relates to a ventilated rack system, which can be provided to a user that is not assembled for the user to assemble when needed. The ventilated rack system preferably also provides a cleaning system, canopies that can be adjusted to receive cages of varying widths, and a ventilation system that controls air pressure in the plenum for even distribution of air in the rack.
Ventilated rack systems commonly available in the art are typically assembled by the manufacturer and shipped to the laboratory in an assembled format. Such a system often requires relatively high shipping costs. Additionally, because the systems require sufficient storage space, a laboratory will usually wait until a foreseeable need arises before placing an order. Additionally, the systems are often difficult to clean and manipulate.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a ventilated rack system wherein these drawbacks are overcome.